Le retour
by Miss Gaspy
Summary: Une seule petite goutte salée était tombée sur la joue de la jeune fille. [KyoXYuya] [Réédition de cette fic amoureusement mordide :3]


**Auteur :**_Miss Gaspy :3  
_

**Titre : **_Le retour_

**Base : **_Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre : **_Drama… Deathfic_

**Couple : **_KyoXYuya _

**Note : **_Cette fic est l'une que je préfère donc j'ai décidé de la corriger et de la revoir, avec une très bonne amie à moi ! Je sais qu'elle est glauque, et que généralement les lecteurs n'aiment voir leurs personnages préférées mourir, mais bon c'est mes risques et périles... _

**Le Retour**

Il marchait, seul, sous une pluie battante. Ses longs cheveux ébènes lui collaient à la peau. A travers les gouttes l'on n'apercevait que son regard. Toujours aussi rouge mais vide, vide de toute envie et de cette fureur qui en avait fait la renommée. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'elle l'avait quitté qu'elle était partie pour toujours. Une violente épidémie d'une maladie inconnue s'était propagée dans un village où ils avaient fait escale et le virus lui avait rongé les poumons. Bien sur il avait essayé de la soigner mais rien n'y avait fait et à l'aube du troisième jour, après avoir craché une grande quantité de sang, elle était morte. Avant de partir elle lui avait murmuré :

-Ne t'inquiète pas tu en trouveras d'autre, ce n'est pas ce qui manque les filles comme moi…

Une seule petite goutte d'eau salée était tombée sur la joue de la jeune fille. Elle avait été enterrée quelques jours plus tard dans les pleurs -quasi- générales de ses amis, qui en avaient oublié leur fierté de combattant. Et puis Kyo était reparti sur les routes de ce pays qu'il avait parcouru de si nombreuses fois à ses côtés.

Il se souvenait de chacune de ses expressions : son rire, cristallin et frais, son sourire, parfois doux parfois moqueur mais toujours sincère, ses pleurs, que seul lui arrivait à sécher et sa mine boudeuse, qui ferait chavirer le cœur de n'importe quel homme. Il y avait aussi cette expression si particulière qu'elle avait lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux et qu'elle cherchait à se faire câliner. Son odeur, son poids sur son ventre lorsqu'elle dormait, le goût de son sang qu'il n'avait goûté qu'une seule fois alors qu'elle s'était coupée bêtement, ses cheveux blonds qui volaient gaiement au vent, tout cela n'était qu'un exemple de tout ce qui lui manquait depuis qu'elle n'était plus là.

Après un mois d'abstinence il s'était rendu dans les quartiers du plaisir. Il avait utilisé son argent… Cela lui avait fait mal, lorsqu'elle était là il pouvait avoir ce genre de chose gratuitement. Lorsqu'il en était ressorti quelques heures plus tard il ne se sentait ni mieux, ni moins bien. A croire que faire l'amour à une femme que l'on aime était beaucoup plus jouissif. Et ensuite il avait repris sa vie, son chemin, mais sans elle…

Elle l'avait vraiment laissé sans rien de bon pour sa santé mentale, quelques ryos, deux ou trios kimonos, son carnet de têtes mises à prix et son pistolet. Ce dernier intéressa Kyo, il ne restait qu'une balle dans le chargeur. le démon avait eu une pensée, l'utiliser pour... Vivre sans l'autre, celui qui est tout, c'est vivre avec un vide si grand qu'il n'avouerait pas à haute voix que cette arme soigneusement rangée était une véritable appel au...

-Merde !

Et en plus cette fois il n'avait rien pu faire. Il avait menacé l'herboriste du village, mais le veille homme ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait aussi espéré voir Akari arriver et soigner Yuya. Mais non, elle n'était jamais arrivée. Et la maladie l'avait emportée.

Il ralentit le pas et essuya les gouttes d'eau qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il n'avait pas tué durant ses 3 mois de solitude. Il n'en avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion. Avant il ressentait un vide lorsqu'il ne tuait pas pendant un trop longue période. Là aussi, il ressentait un vide mais ce n'était pas la même chose…

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Il releva à peine la tête vers les arbres d'où venait le cri perçant qui lui avait brisé les tympans. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre et une jeune fille sortit des buissons.

-Je vais t'avoir Kyo aux yeux de démon !

Il soupira et demanda d'une voix qu'il voulait dur ce qu'elle lui voulait. Elle fit une moue déçue.

-Tiens moi qui pensait être déjà morte ! Tu ne veux même pas sortir ton sabre ?

Kyo lui envoya un regard interrogateur, cette fille devait être suicidaire. Elle lui ressemblait étrangement, un frimousse enfantine, les courbes à peine formée et un caractère qui semblait tout aussi explosif. Enfin non elle était brune et ses yeux… ses yeux n'étaient pas remplis de la même joie de vivre. Il ne pétillait pas de cette lueur d'excitation qu'elle arborait lorsqu'elle se retrouvait face à un criminel. C'en était presque à vomir.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me mesurer à une gamine… Dégage !

Comme il aurait dû le prévoir elle ne bougea pas d'un poil.

-Que me veux-tu ? Je ne souviens pas de toi…

-Je suis chasseuse de prime et tu es ma cible.

Sa cible ? La bonne blague ! Personne ne pouvait attraper Kyo aux yeux de démon et personne ne l'attraperait. Enfin il avait réussi à tomber amoureux d'une chasseuse de prime qui avait en quelque sorte réussi à l'attraper… Mais ça c'était une autre histoire.

-Par contre tu es seul… C'est bizarre je croyais que tu restais toujours avec la chasseuse de prime Yuya Shiina.

Elle cherchait la mort. Kyo la fusilla du regard.

-T'aurais-je énervé ? Peut-être veux-tu me tuer à présent…

Il sortit le tenrô de sa longue hibernation et trancha la tête de cette pipelette. Le démon était revenu. Etait-ce une bonne chose ? Sans la chasseuse de prime qui l'accompagnait personne ne pouvait l'arrêter et personne ne l'arrêterait. Elle était la seule à l'avoir apprivoisé mais il était de retour… C'était le retour… Le retour du démon sanguinaire…

**Fin**

_Pour ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais lu avant, j'veux bien un p'tit reviews... C'est vrai je perds pas le nord mais bon xD  
C'est vrai que cette fic est morbide mais bon... Il en faut aussi (C'est pas vraiment vrai mais bon... Oô)  
Faîtes en ce que vous voulez moi je suis j'ai rééditez ma nouvelle version..._ **  
**


End file.
